Cruelty For RiverClan
" The feather will rise and splash RiverClan with cruelty." Allegiance Leader: Robinstar- huge russet she-cat with green eyes Apprentice, Sagepaw Deputy: Creeksplash- gray tom with splashes of darker gray Medicine Cat: Mosscreek- A long-furred, wavy calico with gray-black patches. Medicine Cat Apprentice, Frostberry- white and brown calico she-cat with yellow eyes. Warriors: Frostsplash- very small smoky gray she-cat with black leopard like spots and a very long tail. Oakflood- large, stocky, dark brown tom with faint tabby markings and cream belly and neck. He has one blind blue eye and one yellow eye. Apprentice, Mintpaw Heavywhisker- large and muscular dark gray tom with darker markings in a gray chest and underbelly. Tansyfoot- a calico she-cat with blue eyes and a short tail. Apprentice, Darkpaw Cloverbelly- brown and white she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice, Flamepaw Larkwhisper- gray and brown she-cat with blue eyes. Volestep- Brown tabby tom with green eyes Whisperclaw- white and brown tom with amber eyes. Apprentice, Sandpaw Kinkmaw- small gray tabby with a white underbelly with a broken jaw Minnowbelly- small white she-cat with stripes on her legs,tail and face. Crowheart- Black lean and lithe tom. Creekfur- Short she-cat with thick brown fur and dark gray fur. Tigerstep- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice,Lilypaw Honeybee- ginger and white she-cat. Apprentice, Hickorypaw Snowshimmer- white she-cat with a gray muzzle. Rabbitfoot- A tortoiseshell she-cat with a white stripe down her back. Smokefoot- black, gray and white she-cat with cold blue eyes. Flowerfur- pale gray she-cat with a white mark on her head Apprentices: Mintpaw- gray and white she-cat Hickorypaw- tan she-cat with dark brown patches one eye is blind blue and the other is green. Sandpaw- Ginger, brown and white she-cat with green eyes Flamepaw- ginger tabby tom with white underbelly Lilypaw- ginger and white tabby she-cat Sagepaw- ginger she-cat with thick fur Darkpaw- dark brown tom with amber eyes Queens: Dawnstride- gray she-cat with blue eyes( Mother to Whisperclaw's kits, Streamkit , Morningkit,Sedgekit). 'Elders: ' None Prolouge Robinstar glared down at the grieving Clan, she smirk how easy it was to conquer RiverClan. RiverClan was going to be great, it would take a while for the clan to get use to it. She spotted Mintkit, Sagekit and Darkkit playing, the kits was only three moons old. She gave a smirk as the kits play, Heavywhisker and Minnowbelly was the kits parents. Robinstar gave a loud yowl, Heavywhisker came with Honeybee and Minnowbelly while Oakflood came forward with Tigerstep. Robinstar yowl" RiverClan will be greater then ever, but first there will be no more hunting patrols." Yowls of dismay and disapproval came from the cats, Minnowbelly swept her kits closer to her while Oakflood yowl" Our clan will starve." Robinstar hiss at Oakflood, aware that the tom was bigger then her" You will hunt on your own time. I must appoint a deputy, Creeksplash will be the deputy." Creeksplash head was raised high, Frostsplash her much smaller littermate nodded respectfully, they had come up with the plan to rule the clan and make it stronger then ever. Robinstar then yowl again" Mintkit, Sagekit and Darkkit come forward." Minnowbelly scramble to her paws" They're only three moons, you can't make them apprentices." Robinstar spun giving Minnowbelly a glare until she flinched. Robinstar then meow" Mintkit, you are now Mintpaw, you will be mentor by Oakflood." As Mintpaw scramble to Oakflood, Oakflood look unhappy but he touched noses with his apprentice, not daring to do anymore. " Sagepaw, I will be your mentor and Darkpaw, your mentor will be Tansyfoot." The Calico she-cat touched noses with Darkpaw before heading to sit down next to Minnowbelly. Robinstar then head to her den vowing to change the Clan forever. Chapter 1 Robinstar hissed at her apprentice, Sagepaw" Attack me, claws unsheathed." The apprentice would have to learn that this wasn't the soft clan that Hailstar led. Sagepaw lunge wildly, Robinstar rolled forward, snapped Sagepaw's hindleg and yank it backward. Sagepaw yelp, landing on her feet. Robinstar hissed at her face" You have to be faster than that, Morningkit, probably can beat you." Sagepaw lunge again, slashing at her legs, Robinstar slammed her claws in the apprentice back crushing her. Sagepaw wiggled out and slash her face before recieving a powerful swipe by Robinstar. Robinstar hissed" Go to camp now." Sagepaw race to camp, Robinstar padded towards the river, she could clearly see Sunningrocks. She should take it from ThunderClan, with more kits they need more territory. Robinstar then turn and head to camp. The camp was silent as each cat stared at Robinstar, curious why she was heading to the clanrock. Robinstar leap and yowl" Let all cats in Riverclan come to the Clanrock for a clan meeting." Flowerfur scramble to the Clanrock sitting beside Honeybee, Larkwhisper sat next to Snowshimmer. Each cat look at her. Robinstar yowl" RiverClan, today we will take back Sunningrocks." Each warrior and appprentice will be coming to the battle expect Minnowbelly and Larkwhisper. " Sagepaw limped towards the battle patrol, Mosscreek and Frostberry sat outside the medicine cat den. With that Robinstar raced out the camp, she swam to Sunningrocks with determination, she was about to test the strength of the new RiverClan. As Robinstar swam out, she spotted a ThunderClan patrol, she leaped on the bank. Without waiting for a respond she launched herself on a large tortoiseshell. " RiverClan Attack!" Oakflood pounce on a small cat, clawing at his ears. Robinstar had told the clan in battle that they fought to win meaning ending their enemies. Robinstar pin the she-cat down, hissing" Maplestripe, you can't defend yourself can't you." Maplestripe struggled under her grip as Robinstar clawed her belly with her hindlegs, blood swell as Maplestripe yowled in agony. Almost in that moment another patrol of ThunderClan cats raced to Maplestripe's patrol rescue. Robinstar launched herself at Skystar, aiming for his throat. Skystar reared up, allowing Robinstar to crash into him. Skystar clawed her head while Robinstar claw his belly, ducking from a blow to her face, she screech in fury and bit deep into Skystar's shoulder. Skystar yowl in fury and agony as Robinstar crunched under. Skystar yowl loudly" Retreat ThunderClan, Retreat." As Robinstar let go, Skystar fled, his white tail streaking from behind him. Frostsplash was chasing a apprentice before pouncing on the apprentice and clawing at it's throat while Creeksplash nipped at a cat's heels. RiverClan had won sunningrocks but a wail of fear made Robinstar turn her head. It was Darkpaw, his black pelt was ruffled and was bleeding. A wound across his belly was visible and was trickling, Heavywhisker wailed" Will he live." Oakflood ducked his head grabbing the apprentice by it's scruff" I don't know." He growled before padding towards camp. Robinstar held her head triumphantly as she enter the camp. She looked at the victiorous patrol, Darkpaw was probably to weak to fight in the battle and there should be a test before a cat is made a apprentice to see which cat is strong enough to be a apprentice but what? An idea form in her head, why think on it when she can speak to Shredtail or Silverhawk on it? Robinstar realize Mosscreek was staring at her, wanting to tell her something. " What is it Mosscreek?" Mosscreek shook her long wavy fur before meowing" Darkpaw will live, but he may not have gotten this injury if he wasn't force to battle full-grown cats at 3 moons." Robinstar almost hissed at Mosscreek, couldn't she see that the Clan was stronger. Why follow the warrior code and be weak when you could be stronger then StarClan without it. What made Mosscreek challenge her authority, all she did was mix her precious herbs. She also talks to StarClan, she can get them to take away your nine lives. Talking to StarClan made her challenge her authority, she then glared at Mosscreek before hissing at her" You don't have nine lives, I do." Mosscreek hissed back" I can get StarClan to talk them away." Robinstar snarl back at Mosscreek" Actually you can't, I'm forbidding you to go to the Moonstone." Mosscreek eyes widen, she stutter" You... can't. do that.. It's against the warrior code." Robinstar flicked her tail, meowing" I just did, now go and heal my warriors." As Mosscreek crept away, she whisper something to Frostberry, who stared at Robinstar with horror in her eyes. Robinstar went to her den, Creeksplash came into inside meowing" Honeybee is expecting Oakflood's kits." Robinstar sat up, growling" Why did she fight in the battle did." Creeksplash shrugged and Robinstar meowed" Tell her to move in the nursery now." As Creeksplash nodded, Frostsplash came in her smoky gray fur with distinct black leopard-like spots made her stood out. " I heard you forbid Mosscreek and Frostberry to go to the Moonstones am I correct?" Robinstar nodded" Communicating to StarClan is a threat for us." Creeksplash meowed" We should steal some kits from ThunderClan." Robinstar cocked her head meowing" We should, maybe three or four kits will do." Frostsplash meow" Who is on the patrol?" Robinstar meowed" Me, Creeksplash, Frostsplash, Oakflood, Heavywhisker, Flamepaw will be going." Frostsplash nodded, exiting the den she meowed" I will tell them." As Creeksplash left, Robinstar decided to take a long nap before the kit raid. Standing in the dark forest, Robinstar spotted Shredtail. Shredtail kink his shredded tail before Robinstar coming forward. Shredtail hissed" Good work, Robinstar, RiverClan will be great in your leadership. You must get rid of all weak kits by placing them on the Thunderpath when they open their eyes if they get hit on the path then they were weak if they dodge it then there strong. Robinstar woke up, she smirked as she dig her long claws in the moss. She would test this method on the ThunderClan kits she captured. As Robinstar slid out her den, she realize that she would have to do a test on the apprentice to make sure which one is strongest. Robinstar meowed" Let every cat come to the Clanrock for a clan meeting." Robinstar meowed loudly" I would normally make the apprentice fight to become a warrior but I am willing not wait until Sagepaw, Mintpaw and Darkpaw are about to become warriors." Robinstar then nodded to Flamepaw, Lilypaw, Hickorypaw,Sandpaw " These cats will be made warriors today, Lilypaw, your now Lilystep, Flamepaw your now Flamebelly, Sandpaw your now Sandclaw and Hickorypaw your now Hickorybee." She then nodded to Creeksplash, for him to announce there plan" Today we will take 3 to 4 of ThunderClan kit's and there herbs and prey." Mosscreek yowl in horror" Cloudleaf won't be able to care the sick if you do that." Creeksplash hissed" It's about us not them, Mosscreek." Robinstar meowed" Creeksplash, Frostsplash, Oakflood, Heavywhisker and Flamebelly will be coming with me." As Oakflood stood up shaking out his thick fur. Heavywhisker pad towards Oakflood , while Flamebelly's tail swayed. Robinstar kinked her tail for the patrol to leave the camp. The 6 RiverClan cats crept in the ground, Flamebelly's orange pelt stood out of the green. No cat saw them until they got towards the tunnel. A cat yowl as Robinstar nodded to Creeksplash and Frostsplash who pounce on the guards. It was Preyheart and Frostwillow. Frostwillow's screech was cut short as Frostsplash muffed her cries. Robinstar raced in along with Heavywhisker, Oakflood. She commanded Flamebelly collect the herbs while Heavywhisker collected the prey. Robinstar reached for a tiny newborn kit. There was 3 newborn kits, Honeybee or Dawnstride could take care of the kits. Robinstar grasp the second kit right when Oakflood got the third,a yowl woke the queens up" RiverClan is stealing my herbs." Robinstar darted out with the kits, Oakflood at her side. Heavywhisker was making a break for it as along with Flamebelly. Prey and Herbs were in their jaws. The RiverCan cats ran fast as possible to camp. She faintly heard ThunderClan's wails of shock, grief and fear as she swam across the river. She dropped the kits in the nursery, she could make out Honeybee's golden fur and Dawnstride's gray thick fur. She dropped the kit's in Dawnstride's nest and Dawnstride woke up with a angry hiss before silencing as soon as she glanced up at Robinstar. Dawnstride growl" Robinstar, honestly, I have enough kits to feed, I am busy keeping mine and Whisperclaw's fed." Robinstar claw Dawnstride ear hissing" I will do a number on those kits if you don't nurse the ones I just brought to you." Dawnstride said nothing just dragged her tail around the three ThunderClan cats and nurse them. As Robinstar left she was going to test Whisperclaw's and Dawnstride's kits tomorrow. Chapter 2 " Please don't do this to them." Robinstar nudged the three sleepy kits on" Its their test." As Dawnstride wailed, Rabbitfoot and Crowheart was crouched beside each other, they stared at Robinstar with a little fear in their eyes, she nudged the kits on. Morningkit nearly stubbed over Sedgekit but the kits kept moving. As they spotted the Thunderpath. Morningkit wrinkled her nose" Eww.. yuck." Sedgekit mewed flattening her ears" It smells horrible. Robinstar grabbed Streamkit and set her on the Thunderpath with Morningkit and Sedgekit. As Robinstar crouched in the bushes a monster was coming, Morningkit and Streamkit scrabbled aside but Sedgekit ran away, the monster crushed the little kit's body without caring to stop. Robinstar snorted, as she went to pick up Sedgekit's body. Sedgekit was weak, she didn't deserve a place in RiverClan." Will Sedgekit be okay?" Robinstar didn't answer just kept walking, flicking her tail for the two kits to follow her back to camp. Dawnstride was pacing when they got to the camp as Morningkit and Streamkit went to their mother, Robinstar dropped Sedgekit to the ground. With a shriek Dawnstride ran to Sedgekit's broken body" No." She screamed falling beside Sedgekit, licking her kit's body. Robinstar watched the Clan. Honeybee, Rabbitfoot and Smokefoot stared at Robinstar with horrified eyes. The three she-cats was expecting kits of their own. The Clan can expect to be bigger and more stronger. Robinstar tipped her head to Sagepaw and Mintpaw who was standing staring at Sedgekit's body, " Bury her now". The two apprentices grabbed Sedgekit's body and race for the burial place. Smokefoot was expecting Volestep's kits. The tabby warrior was one of the smartest cats Robinstar ever seen, he was quick and logical and could plan anything attack . Volestep's kits should pass the test if they are smart as him. Volestep padded to Smokefoot, muttering something silently while looking at Dawnstride. Robinstar was glad that Whisperclaw was on a patrol. As the reeds rustle, Oakflood walked in with Whisperclaw and Heavywhisker at his side. Whisperclaw race in meowing to Dawnstride" Where is Sedgekit. Dawnstride gave a small almost silent meow" She dead, Robinstar made Streamkit, Morningkit and Sedgekit go on the Thunderpath, the monster killed Sedgekit." Whisperclaw stared at Robinstar with horror in his green eyes before turning to Dawnstride, grieving beside her. Robinstar would make Streamkit and Morningkit apprentices now. As Robinstar leaped on the rock, every cat went towards her. Creeksplash and Frostsplash sat on either side of the clanrock. Robinstar yowl" Today we have 2 new apprentices, Streamkit and Morningkit come here." As Morningkit and Streamkit bounced there way to the Clanrock, Robinstar meowed" Streamkit, you are now Streampaw, your mentor will be Volestep. Morningkit, you are now Morningpaw, your mentor will be Kinkmaw. Kinkmaw was a small she-cat with a broken jaw, the she-cat was very strong despite her broken jaw and could wrestle the strongest of warrior into the water. As Kinkmaw touched the nose of her apprentice, the Clan started to break away but Robinstar yowled" We are taking some of WindClan's territory today. The cats stared at her but Robinstar yowl" Every warrior and apprentice will go expect Dawnstride, Streampaw and Morningpaw." Robinstar kinked her tail and race to the river. She swam gracefully as the current splash against her. As Robinstar race to WindClan territory, there are was a patrol of three warriors and a apprentice. Robinstar had a better idea, why attack them when they can sneak into the camp. She shook her head, tonight was the gathering, she would have to do this quick. " RiverClan attack." Robinstar pounce on a warrior named Meadowfur, wrestling the she-cat to the ground. Swiftfoot a tall she-cat was getting driven back by Creeksplash, Frostsplash and Volestep. While Stoatpad was fighting four warriors at once, Meadowfur yowled" Retreat WindClan." As Robinstar released Meadowfur, Swiftfoot hissed while the apprentice Cricketpaw hared away with Stoatpad at his tail. The WindClan warriors were out of sight and RiverClan started to head home. Chapter 3 Robinstar swam through the river, heading to the Gathering. She had brought almost all her warriors and all the apprentices. Only a grieving Dawnstride stayed at camp. Honeybee and Rabbitfoot was going as RiverClan queens. As Robinstar appeared on the slope, she padded down. Leaping on the Great Rock, RiverClan sat away from the other clans. Streampaw, Darkpaw, Morningpaw, and Mintpaw was boosting about RiverClan's strength. " Of course, we never lost a battle", meow Mintpaw reaching up and clawing the air. A ShadowClan apprentice name Crowpaw hiss" You have the water, mousebrain, you don't know nothing of true strength. Morningpaw race to stand beside her clanmate" Is that so?" Another apprentice Rockpaw padded beside him" Actually it's true, any cat can swim." Streampaw meow back" Any cat can hunt at night." Darkpaw meow" Ya, we are the strongest clan." As the apprentices argue, Rotstar sat beside her, while Mosscreek spoke to Scarfur while Frostberry talk to Tatteredpelt. Creeksplash, Frostsplash and Jaggedtooth was talking among each other. Then a white pelt flashed, Skystar scrambled down with his ThunderClan cats. Cloudleaf and Snowheart sat away from from Mosscreek and Frostberry. WindClan was the last Clan to show up, Proudstar came with his deputy Tangle beside him. Lightheart sat beside Cloudleaf while Spotridge sat beside Tatteredpelt. Skystar spoke first" RiverClan raid us a few nights ago, three of our kits are missing and they stole prey and herbs." Yowls of outrage met Skystar word, Honeybee and Rabbitfoot hiss unsheathing their claws as ThunderClan and WindClan queens snarl at them. Cloudleaf curl her lip at Mosscreek who felt uncomfortable shuffling her paws. ThunderClan and WindClan apprentices was hissing at the RiverClan apprentices, while warriors from both clans snarl at the RiverClan warriors. A screech made Robinstar head snap. Rabbitfoot and Honeybee was being clawed at by the queens from WindClan and ThunderClan. Oakflood launched himself at one of them, heaving her away. Robinstar hissed" RiverClan head to camp now." Skystar and Proudstar hiss, only ShadowClan said nothing. Skystar yowl as Robinstar squeezed through the bushes" This is war Robinstar." Proudstar yowl" WindClan is coming after you too." Robinstar ignored the leaders as she head to camp. A gray pelt was heading towards them, did Skystar sent warriors to attack. The pelt was not a ThunderClan cat but Dawnstride, she meowed" Smokefoot's having her kits." Flowerfur stared at Dawnstride" It's a claw-moon early. With that Mosscreek race towards the camp, Frostberry at her tail as the two cats disappear in the reeds. Volestep raced after them, his brown tabby fur disappearing into the reeds. By the time Robinstar reached camp, Mosscreek slid out of the nursery meowing" Smokefoot had two kits, Hawkkit and Featherkit." Volestep slid out, the nursery purring" They are perfect." Hickorybee was in the nursery, expecting Flamebelly's kits. Robinstar went into the nursery, Hickorybee's tan fur stood out while Dawnstride was nursing the three Thunderclan kits" What are there names?" Dawnstride look up" I named them Haykit, Oatkit and Doekit." Haykit was a cream she-cat with Oatkit, a brown tom-kit while Doekit was a gray she-kit. Then Robinstar turn to Smokefoot's kit. Featherkit was a gray tabby with very thick fur while Hawkkit had thicker fur but was a brown tabby with a white underbelly.Robinstar slid out of the nursery, RiverClan was growing stronger then ever. It was a sunny day as the warriors lay on the sandy dirt. Mintflood was stretching, while Darkfoot was laying beside her. Morningdew was sitting next to Streamstep. Sagepaw was the cat ended in the battle for being a warrior. Hawkkit and Featherkit was heard in the nursery" Come on Haykit, Oatkit and Doekit." The five kits was close to each other and with Honeybee, Hickorybee and Rabbitfoot's kits on the way the nursery had to be expand. Creeksplash was organizing a patrol to expand the warrior den. As Robinstar watch the clan, Mosscreek was heading to the river. The five kits had all past their first test and now was 2 moons old. They would soon be apprentices. Robinstar meowed" Hawkkit, Featherkit, Haykit, Oatkit and Doekit come here and it time for training. Smokefoot stared at Robinstar meowing" You can't train them, there too young." Robinstar silenced Smokefoot with a glare and a unsheathe of her claws. She kept the bloody to scare cats who dare challenge her. Robinstar led the kits to the Beech corpse. Hawkkit meowed" I be the best RiverClan warrior ever." Featherkit glance at her litter-brother while Haykit pounce on Oatkit while Doekit join in. Robinstar hissed" You have to focus to be good warriors." As the kits stop playing, Robinstar nodded to Haykit" Lunge at Oatkit, aim your paws for his throat." Haykit nodded before launching herself at Oatkit, almost swiping his throat with a sheathed paw before Oatkit sprang aside and bit her tail. As Haykit growl and slammed Oatkit's chin to the earth. " Robinstar!" As the two kits restle, it was Mosscreek. Mosscreek panted meowing" Rabbitfoot and Honeybee had their kits. Rabbitfoot had a tom and a she-kit and Honeybee had two tom and a she-kit." Robinstar hissed" What are the kits names." Mosscreek meow" Pricklekit and Troutkit are Rabbitfoot's and Honeybee's kits are named Applekit, Whitekit and Ripplekit." Mosscreek then turn away and head towards camp. Robinstar followed her, she was going to make Haykit, Doekit and Oatkit apprentices today. As She leap on the Clan rock before she open her jaws the RiverClan cats came to the high rock. Hickorybee sat outside the nursery, the queen was within days of having her kits. Robinstar meowed" Today we have three new apprentices, Haykit, Doekit and Oatkit, you will become apprentices and start on your warrior training." Robinstar yowl" Haykit, your now Haypaw, Whisperclaw will be your mentor. Doekit, your now Doepaw, Crowheart will be your mentor. Oatkit, your mentor will be Flowerfur."As the three apprentices hared away, Robinstar head for her den, ready for a good night sleep. Paws prod her as Robinstar growl slightly opening her eyes" What is it." It was Frostberry, meowing" Hickorybee had her kits, they are four of them." Frostberry continued" Hickorybee named them Garterkit, Foamkit, Brightkit and Redkit." As Robinstar yawn, Frostberry left. The clan had 9 new kits to care for and RiverClan was growing stronger then ever. Chapter 4 " We have three new warriors and four new apprentices, Hayberry, Doestride and Oatspeckle. Our apprentices are Garterpaw, Foampaw, Brightpaw and Redpaw. RiverClan is stronger then ever and will continue to show its strength." Mosscreek and Frostberry sat with Scarfur and Tatteredpelt, their eyes watching the leaders. Skystar had not launch an attack yet but now Skystar snarl" The three new warriors you made are ThunderClan cats with RiverClan names." Hayberry leaped to her paws yowling" That not true, we been RiverClan all our lives and Dawnstride and Whisperclaw raised us." Oatspeckle nodded" We are not ThunderClan cats, we're RiverClan and loyal to Robinstar." As yowls of agreements came from the RiverClan cats. A queen yowled" Juniperkit, Honeykit, Bramblekit, its you." The three RiverClan warriors look confused as a ThunderClan queen ran towards them. It's was Larkfeather, the brown tabby queen stopped infront of Hayberry, Doestride and Oatspeckle. Hayberry hissed in her face" What are you talking about." Larkfeather gasped" Honeykit, you grown." Hayberry shoved Larkfeather" I am not Honeykit, I was Haykit when I was a kit." Larkfeather pace around her meowing" I am your mother Hayberry, you have to come back to ThunderClan with me." Oatspeckle snarled" You no mother of ours, stop dreaming you old cat and leave us alone." Doestride hissed in agreement and marched away from Larkfeather. As the gathering dismissed, Oatspeckle whispered something to Featherpaw's ear. It was obvious to the Clan that the two young cats was very close. " I will tear your pelt off Robinstar." The growl made Robinstar had snap, Skystar's green eyes bored in hers, he flick his tail to Larkfeather, who stood there her eyes dull. " Look at the grief you caused to Larkfeather. Her kits hat-". A screech made both leaders turn around and look. Hawkpaw and Pricklepaw was wrestling with two apprentices, she guess ThunderClan and WindClan by the smell of it. Pricklepaw hissed" You minnow-heart." Hawkpaw clawed the tip of the apprentice ear before biting his shoulder. The apprentices from ThunderClan and WindClan lunge at the other RiverClan apprentices. Ripplepaw, Whitepaw and Applepaw lunge at the pile of fighting ThunderClan apprentices. Troutpaw and Featherpaw was fighting two WindClan apprentices name Leafpaw and Adderpaw. As Foampaw and Redpaw started lunging at the fighting, a yowl made Robinstar's head turn. " Stop this fighting, we are at a gathering, the gathering is over." Robinstar went to camp, the apprentice fought well. She was going to make all expect Garterpaw, Brightpaw, Foampaw and Redpaw which will become warriors later. Robinstar leaped on the Clanrock, yowling" The apprentice fought well, Troutpaw, Pricklepaw and Hawkpaw, you are now Troutleap, Prickleheart and Hawkfeather. Featherpaw, Ripplepaw, Whitepaw and Applepaw, you are now, Featherflight, Whitefrost, Ripplefur and Applefrost." The warriors sat proudly as their clan mates cheered their names. Ripplefur padded to Flowerfur sitting beside her while Applefrost sat next to Prickleheart. The clan seperated, Hawkfeather whispered something in Redpaw's ear, who responded purring. Hayberry sat down with Oatspeckle and Doestride whispering among each other. Before Hayberry went up to Robinstar, Robinstar looked at Hayberry as she spoke" I am expecting Darkfoot's kits." Robinstar nodded" Head to the nursery."Darkfoot went to Hayberry, pressing his face against her's, the two young cats purred. Her clan was getting bigger by the day. Sounds of pawsteps, made her wake up. Did Creeksplash sent an extra night patrol? As she stepped out, it was Skystar and Proudstar. Robinstar yowled" RiverClan attack." Hawkfeather exploded from the warrior's den first followed by Prickleheart and Applefrost. Robinstar lunged at Proudstar, grabbing the WindClan leader by his shoulders and pinning him down. Robinstar clawed open Proudstar's belly before a warrior knocked her off, she recognize the ginger tom it was Tangle. Robinstar lunge at Tangle, " Come on and fight kittypet." Tangle was a former kittypet who joined WindClan. Tangle lunge at Robinstar at the same time Robinstar lunge for him. Digging her claws in his throat, she heard Tangle snarl in agony, raking his claws at her ear. Robinstar slammed him to the ground, digging her claws in his soft belly causing blood to ooze up. Tangle yowl, clawing her belly. Robinstar bit Tangle's throat, holding him firmly and causing his belly. A Yowl made Robinstar look up" Mosscreek, Hayberry's having her kits." Darkfoot voice sounded from inside the nursery, Featherflight the young expecting queen was beside Flowerfur, they was inside the nursery, expecting their own kits. Robinstar knew she had to end the battle now, lunging with fericious speed, she snatched Preyheart, ThunderClan's deputy in her jaws. She tipped her head backwards hauling him off the ground. The Deputy's neck snapped and Robinstar dropped him to the ground. The battle stopped and every cat stared at her. Frostberry stared at her with Mosscreek at her side for a heartbeat before heading to the nursery. Hawkfeather snarled" Get out of our camp." Skystar went to Preyheart, grabbing his scruff" Thunderclan to camp." Proudstar than meowed" WindClan to camp, this isn't over Robinstar." Larkwhisper and Cloverbelly gave a hiss at the two clans left. Frostberry came out, purring" Four lively kits." Darkfoot sprang to his paws, his wounds visible" What are their names?" Frostberry gave a purr" Primosekit, Perchkit, Mudkit and Pikekit." Darkfoot gave a purr as Mosscreek stepped out" They're small but perfectly healthy, now let me get your wounds treated. Chapter 5 Robinstar watched the kits race out the nursery. Primrosekit was leading the charge as Pikekit leaped on her back. The kits all had survived the first test once again and was playing outside. Featherflight sat down next to Oatspeckle, watching their kits playing with Perchkit and Mudkit. Featherflight's kits was Wavekit,Magpiekit and Jackdawkit. They played with Perchkit and Lakekit, while Flowerfur's kits Foxkit, Splashkit played with Wavekit, Magpiekit, Tidekit and Jackdawkit, Crescentkit , Flowerfur's daughter stayed away from Magpiekit. The two kits never got along with each other. Robinstar wondered if she should send the apprentices out in a battle to prove if they are worthy warriors. After all, they won't be fighting each other but their enemies. They would have to win a battle to become a warrior. Prickleheart padded out the nursery, Applefrost meowed to her" You should be resting." Prickleheart flicked her tail in annoyance" I don't want to be in the nursery all day, I am not helpless." Rabbitfoot meowed" My daughter can take care of herself, Applefrost." Applefrost shuffled his tan paws" I don't want anything to happen to her."Rabbitfoot meowed" Nothing will happen to Prickleheart." Robinstar lay in the nursery, Frostberry's paw shook her." Robinstar, Prickleheart had her kits, it's a half-moon early." Robinstar shook the moss from the pelt, and sat up growling" She had her kits, she is fine." Robinstar then curl herself back up," She is barely alive, her kits is fine, Prickleheart is just weak." Robinstar growled" How many kits are their?" Four of them, two toms and two she-kits. They're names are Graykit, Ivorykit, Bluekit and Shellkit." Frostberry then left, Robinstar went back to sleep, she would see the new kits tomorrow. Prickleheart raised her head, rasping" Greetings, Robinstar." Prickleheart looked tired, Flowerfur meowed" Go back to sleep. Prickleheart closed her eyes, drifting into sleep. The four kits looked healthy as Frostberry said, she growled to Flowerfur" Which one is which." Flowerfur place a paw on a gray tom, " That is Graykit, the white tom is Ivorykit, the light gray she-kit is Bluekit and the gray dappled she-kit is Shellkit." The biggest kit was Ivorykit and the smallest one was Shellkit. Foxkit touched Shellkit's with his paw" She so tiny." Splashkit shoved Foxkit" Flowerfur says you was the runt." Foxkit meowed" No I was not I am as tall as you." Creekfur, who was in the nursery expecting Crowheart's kits growled" Can you sit down for a second, it not enough room for that." Magpiekit pace around Primrosekit, " Wait until we are apprentice, we won't have to talk naps." Creekfur meowed" I bet Garterpaw, Redpaw, Foampaw and Brightpaw wish for naps."Mudkit, meowed, her brown and white head tipped" I want my mentor to be Troutleap, he is the best fisher in RiverClan." Magpiekit meowed" Crescentkit probably wants to stay in the nursery."Crescentkit snapped at Magpiekit" Shut up you overgrown kit." Magpiekit cuffed Crescentkit and Crescentkit pounced on Magpiekit. Robinstar padded out of the nursery. The kits would need a lot of training to do. A moon later and Creekfur had her litter of kits, Garterpaw, Foampaw, Brightpaw and Redpaw, was now Redpath, Brightgorse, Foamwhisker and Gartertail. Robinstar made the kits apprentices later since she saw no reason for them to become apprentice seperately. Creekfur's kits, Softkit, Turtlekit, Heronkit and Fawnkit, was playing outside. Heronkit was the only tom kit and his littermates constantly teased him. Magpiepaw and Primrosepaw was very close, the whole clan gossip about them. As Magpiepaw padded out, he ran past Crescentpaw, causing a laugh to rise from Jackdawpaw's throat. Crescentpaw hissed at Magpiepaw before going to her best friend Mudpaw. Redpath sat outside the nursery, the she-cat seemed to be a bit lazy these days, Foamwhisker was one of the Clan's largest warriors, the white tom with light gray markings can easy hold down a cat with a single paw. His brother Gartertail , the light brown and white tom was beside him. A brown tabby sat outside the nursery meowing to her kits" Dawnkit, Brightkit, Goldkit, Wildkit get over here now." Owlfur was a former kittypet, she decided to stay in RiverClan and adapted well. She was younger than Darkfoot. Owlfur purred as Darkfoot dropped a carp. " Thanks, Darkfoot." Darkfoot nodded, licking the she-cat's ear. Morningdew gave a curl of her lip at Owlfur, not everycat trusted them. Softkit ran to Foamwhisker meowing" I hope your my mentor. "Foamwhisker was resting with Brightgorse and Gartertail. Softkit was named for her soft, thick glossy golden tabby fur. She had pure emerald eyes that had the stars in them, a white chest and paws, and a plumy tail. Robinstar leap on the rock, yowling" Today we have new warriors and new apprentices, Primrosepaw, your now Primroseflower,Pikepaw, Pikestreak, Perchpaw your now Perchtail. Mudpaw your now Mudpuddle, Wavepaw your now Waveflow, Magpiepaw your now Magpiefeather, Tidepaw your now Tiderise. Lakepaw your now Lakestorm, Crescentpaw your now Crescentflower, Splashpaw your now Splashfoot, Foxpaw your now Foxflight, Jackdawpaw your now Jackdawfeather. Graypaw your now Grayquall, Ivorypaw your now Ivorystorm, Bluepaw your now Bluemist, and Shellpaw your now Shellspeckle." " Our apprentices are Softkit your now Softpaw, Foamwhisker will be your mentor. Heronpaw, Kinkmaw will be your mentor, Turtlepaw your mentor is Redpath. Fawnpaw, Morningdew is your mentor. Today we will drive ThunderClan out of their territory." Splashfoot purred" We're so going to defeat ThunderClan." Mudpuddle nodded eagerly while Whitefrost padded around Troutleap" Those kittypet friends will be sorry to even fight us." Perchtail and Pikestreak nodded vigiously while Primroseflower and Magpiefeather stood close together. The older warriors, like Oakflood and Heavywhisker stood narrowing their eyes. Chapter 6 Hisses rose in the ravine as Robinstar charged, launching herself in the clearing. She pounce on Skystar as the white tom eyes widen in shock and fear" Robinstar, what are you doing." Robinstar hissed in Skystar's ear" Driving mangy furballs out of their territory, the forest will be all RiverClan's." Splashfoot reared up and sliced Maplestripe's muzzle while Oakflood slammed down a ThunderClan apprentice down to the forest floor. Mudpuddle clawed open a tabby she-cat's belly while Cloverbelly held down a gray she-cat, clawing her into she screech. Robinstar held down Skystar, clawing the tom's belly until he yowl" Retreat ThunderClan leave camp."